Oyasumi Itomaki
by AoiFurin
Summary: The Jagan wielder gives the string master his final dream


Oyasumi Itomaki

Disclaimers: Don't own. Don't Sue. If I did, I'll probably keep Toshiki all to myself. :D

A/N: Dedicated to Natsu, my dearest best friend Happy birthday! Cielo, Ban-chan of BSE, Argel, my real life sis, my Dakkanya family and to all who reviewed my GB fics. :D

Ratings: PG-13

Summary: The Jagan wielder gives the string master his final dream.

Warnings: OOCness occurs. Implied Shonen-ai. Oh yeah, don't let the first scene fool you. It's a little dark, angst and weird...the last one was due to the fact I did this for about 20 minutes...wahehehehehe...

Oyasumi Itomaki

"Ban-chan! You can't do that. Kazu-chan will kill you!" Tare Ginji tried talking Ban out of his plan but the Jagan master won't listen.

"For the last time Ginji, I will do it even if it's the last thing I have to do!" Ban glared at

the chibified version of his partner.

Ginji pouted. "I thought you like Kazu-chan..."

"I do." Ban sighed.

"Then why do this!" Ban left the electric eel as he shook his head.

"Because I have to. I should have done this a long time ago."

Ban entered Kadsuki's room in silence. He saw the thread master holding Juubei's Yinyang ball, a sad smile in his face.

He walked towards the love of his life, a smirk in his face.

"Hey, Itomaki." he greeted. Kadsuki dropped the ball as he turned towards his visitor.

"Ban-kun. I didn't expect this visit." the string wielder nodded back. Ban took the ball from the floor and gave it back to Kadsuki.

"Thanks." Kadsuki took it noticing Ban's eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Just then, a knock on the door was heard.

"Please come in." Kadsuki turned towards the door and for the second time dropped the ball.

"Juu-Juubei!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kadsuki couldn't believe his eyes. Juubei had returned! Tears started welling up in his eyes.

"You- you came back!" Kadsuki ran towards his protector forgetting the other occupant of the room.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't made it before." Juubei traced Kadsuki's face, wiping Kadsuki's tears.

The thread handler shook his head while sobbing on Juubei's chest. "It's alright. As long as you're back now."

"Kadsuki..."

"Don't leave me now, ok? Just be there always..."

"I'll always be there for you. Remember that."

"But I want you here beside me!" Kadsuki stomped his foot. Why can't Juubei understand?

"There are other people who deserves that place. There's Ban, Toshiki, Ren and many others."

Kadsuki let Juubei go. He turned away, embracing himself.

"But it's you I want..." Juubei sighed as he tried making Kadsuki face him.

"Kadsuki, listen to me. It's over. I'll always love you but please move on."

"How dare you!" the Fuuchion heir glared as he slapped Juubei's face, his face full of pain and tears.

"How dare you tell me that you still love me but tell me that it's over! Is that the reason why you stood me up before? I stayed under the rain for more than five hours yet you didn't come! I sat there, waiting, wishing for you to stand infront of me and say 'Baka no Kadsuki. Come I'll treat you to coffee to warm you up.' Yet you didn't. I felt cold and alone. I waited and you didn't came...you didn't kept your promise..." at that, Kadsuki collapsed.

Juubei tried holding him up but they ended up on the floor. Kadsuki cried as Juubei hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry Kadsuki...I'm sorry..."

"Don't leave me Juubei please..."

"I can't stay...Please Kadsuki...move on...love another...please..."

"Why? Why Juubei? Why!"

"Promise me...you'll move on. Don't hold on to me. Please..."

"..."

"You're the only one that I'll ever love. But sometimes, you have to let go of the one who held

your heart and move on. Even if it pains you now...you have to choose the path of moving on and letting go for you to live."

"What if I don't?"

"Then the dream won't end and you'll just hurt over and over again..."

"Does that dream includes you...?"

"Hai...and also your pain..."

"Then I won't let go...even if it's painful. It's better this way. I'll just have to wait."

"But what if...?"

"It will...someday. As of now, I would endure the pain...as long as I'm with you. I won't let go..."

"What about the Raitei? Ban, and the others?"

"They'll understand. As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter if it's hell..."

"..."

"I won't let go. And when all of this ends...we'll be together."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"One minute..." Ban muttered as he left. A machine beeped and a doctor and several nurses rushed towards the bed.

Ginji's angry eyes greeted him the minute he walked out of the door.

"Ban..."

"That's the only way. At least now, he's in an endless dream."

The doctor who had gone into Kadsuki's room opened the door, a very sad expression in his face...

"I'm sorry...we did all what we have to do. His brain gave up a few minutes ago and it's only a matter of time before he dies."

It was a rainy day when they decided to bury their friend. A few hours after he's proclaimed clinically dead(1) his body gave up the fight and he passed away with a smile in his face.

Everyone was there to attend his funeral even Ren and MakubeX with the help of Gen's laptop.

Toshiki and the new VOLTS were there to pay their respect as well as the former kings. Ginji as well as their other friends were there too. The only one not present was Ban.

When everybody left, a shadow loomed over the tombstone of the Fuuchion heir.

"Itomaki, you knew I love you right? Yet you chose that needle wielder over me. Don't worry, I won't hold grudge on him, he's probably with you right? I'm sorry...it's all my fault. If I didn't..." blue eyes closed hiding all the guilt he felt.

"The day he's suppose to meet you...I gave him a dream. A dream where you're better off with me. I didn't know he'd kill himself with all the guilt I made him feel. I'm sorry..." Ban knelt down, hugging the tombstone.

"But then I thought, now I have a chance with you. But you're stubborn refusing to move on. That leads you into depression and denial...that's when I thought, maybe if I'll give a dream where he told you to move on, then maybe..." he chokes back a sob.

"Yet you didn't. You chose to stay with him...you chose pain...you chose him...and now you're dead because of me. I'm sorry Itomaki...forgive me..." he cried knowing what he had done was a very grave crime.

He then held out the bouquet of magnolias and white lilies as a sign of apology. "I know it's not much, but the day he died, he's suppose to give you this. Tell him I'm sorry too when you two meet." he then stood up turning away from the grave.

With a heavy heart he look up at the heavens, tears mingling with the rain.

"Goodnight Itomaki...sweet dreams..."

Owari

A/N: What! I told you it's weird right? Wahehehehehe...

1. Clinically dead is where the heart still beats while the brain shuts off. Brain

Dead...(correct me if I'm wrong, ok?)


End file.
